On The Run
| series = LG15 | number = 69 | image = 0069-BreesParents.jpg | caption = The other 75% of Bree's parents. | blogger = Bree | date = 20061107 | url = myspace.com | forumid = 2797 | length = 4:11 | description = I don't know what happened to my parents, but Daniel and I decided that for the time being it's safer on the road. | location = Bree's house, Los Angeles | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, and Greg Goodfried | producers = Amanda Goodfried | directors = Mesh Flinders, Miles Beckett, and Kevin Schlanser | camera = Kevin Schlanser | vidplay = Mesh Flinders | story = Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, Greg Goodfried, Amanda Goodfried, and Vanessa Roveto | editor = Kevin Schlanser | song = I Will Light You On Fire by Golden Shoulders http://www.myspace.com/gs | cast = Allison Probert}} | Previous = Horrid Flatmates | Next = Learning Egyptian | PreviousB = Where Are My Parents? | NextB = Motel Pool | PreviousC = What I Found at Topanga Canyon - NBR 2 }} Transcript (Bree is sitting backwards in the front seat of Daniel's car, the camera pointed forwards.) Bree: I've been calling my parents all day. They don't pick up, and they haven't called me back. I hope that...they checked into a hotel or something. (The car rounds the corner towards Bree's house. The camera zooms, and Bree's parents and Lucy are seen outside.) Bree: What are they doing? (Lucy holds the door open as Bree's parents get into the back seat of the car parked in the driveway.) Bree: (frantic) Where are they going!? Daniel: I don't know, hold on. (Lucy is shown closing the trunk. The camera moves behind a parked car, apparently held by Daniel. A man walks out of the front door of the house; like Lucy, he is dressed all in black and is wearing sunglasses.) Daniel: Bree, who is that guy? (The man and Lucy get into the car.) Bree: I don't know. I saw him at the ceremony. I think he's a Deacon. (The car pulls away. Bree's father has his head down. Bree and Daniel run to the house and go inside. A train's whistle blows, and the shot cuts to a Metrolink train passing in front of the camera. As Daniel starts talking, the shot cuts to him holding the camera, filming himself on the hood of his car.) Daniel: So, after we saw the car leave with her parents we went inside. Bree went upstairs to her room and her parents had hidden a note inside Purple Monkey. They had left her some money in there too. (Bree is seen sitting atop a large fence in the distance.) Daniel: Bree's still...very upset. She starts crying every couple hours. The note said that she should stay with me. We didn't feel it was gonna be safe at my house, so, we've been driving around. (I Will Light You On Fire by Golden Shoulders plays as the camera films the scenery and traffic as they drive past. The music stops, and the camera is pointed to the inside of the car. Purple Monkey is there.) Daniel: We slept in the car last night. (The camera is pointed towards the front passenger seat.) Daniel: That's my bed. (The camera moves to the back seat.) Daniel: ...and that's her's. I gave her the comfortable side of the car. (Bree is pointing the camera at Daniel, who is driving. Bree yawns loudly.) Bree: I'm bored of driving. Daniel: I'm driving. Bree: Me and Daniel... well, I don't, Daniel smells bad. Daniel: What? (Bree laughs.) Bree: I wanna play a game. Let's play...umm, I Spy. I spy with my little eye... You're not any good at this game. Daniel: What game? Bree: This I Spy game. Daniel: Are we still playing that? Bree: Yes. I'm just gonna play with P. Monkey. (The camera is now pointed at Bree.) Bree: He's non-responsive. I am tired. And bored. Where are you going? Daniel: I have no idea. Bree: I think it's time for a break. (The radio is heard, and a bit more scenery is seen. The camera is pointed at Bree's head.) Bree: Okay, so it's Monday. I haven't showered for a couple days so I'm feeling kinda gross. So today, I'm gonna clean up in a public bathroom. (Sped-up footage of Bree cleaning herself in front of a mirror is seen, while I Will Light You On Fire plays again.) Daniel: ...just say how much this sucks. (The camera now sees inside Daniel's car.) Daniel: It's dirty, it's disgusting, my body aches, and I'm exhausted. It's ridiculous, I'm finding a motel. Notes *This is the first time we see Bree's mother, as well as a full view of her father. *Since the video ends with Bree and Daniel not being at either one's home, it is unexplained how this video was posted to the Internet. It is thought they may have been at a library or motel. Daniel mentions in a later video that they post their videos at internet cafes. *There were rumors that Yousef Abu-Taleb was fired shortly after this video was posted. This was quickly denied by the Creators. *The note hidden in Purple Monkey was not seen by fans until May 22nd, 2007 when Daniel posted a picture of the note on the in-chat forums http://www.lg15.com/lonelygirl15/forum/viewtopic.php?t=10390&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0. *Although an official ending to "Season One" occurred on August 3, 2007, the Creators have cited in interviews that this video can be marked as an ending to the first phase of Lonelygirl15. *At the time this video was released, it was the longest lonelygirl15 video to date at 4 minutes, 11 seconds, a title it held for over four months until Uncle Dan was released. *According to Glenn Rubenstein, this video was internally treated as the end of Season 1 of lonelygirl15. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2007/12/what-time-is-itcoverage-of-glenn-on_26.html *Glenn also says that it was largely a coincidence that his OpAphid story and the lonelygirl15 story tied in together so well. He credits this video as the point where he first saw the strong connection between the two. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2007/10/what-time-is-it-coverage-of-glenn-on.html *This is the first video in which Lucy is no longer portrayed by Jessi Williams, but by Amanda Goodfried.